A Schizophrenic's Heart
by Phantom Jedi Mystic Dark Co
Summary: this is another of Jedi-and's and Dark Lady's paired fics which we would never usually publish but... this is one of the better ones. it's mainly based on Reaver, my Death type, and how he loses control. please R+R.


A Schizophrenic's Heart  
  
By Dark Lady and Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer: Jedi-and owns all his bots (Centurion, Reaver, Angel, Revolver etc) but he does not own the Final Fantasy based Medabots nor does he own any adaptation on the original. Dark lady owns her Medabots (Foxfire, Shadow fox etc) she does not own any deamons, which are mentioned, or stuff... man, that's a lot of stuff not to own...  
  
AND WE DO NOT OWN MEDABOTS!!!  
  
Authors note: this is probably the most serious fic we've written, and in my (Jedi-and) opinion, it's one of the best. It is set a few years after 'so-called Vacation', which I doubt we have published yet. *Shrugs* oh well, the REASON we published this before any other one is because it's our best to date... so hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy. P.s.: IMPORTANT: this is set years in to the future... Jedi-and is 26 (married to Miranda and has a kid called Juri) and Dark Lady is 22... I think...  
  
---------- Chapter one: Evil? ----------  
  
"Nice of you to come down dark." Jedi-and said, walking to the window. It had been about 2-3 years since they last actually talked. But I suppose they had been Busy, what with Jedi-and and his clinic and also the Medabot hospital that has been put up and dark with the shop and Chatters. Jedi-and and Dark Lady ALONE owned half of the city, and that can make life a little hectic. Dark Lady leaned against the window.  
  
"Always have to visit my best bud." He laughed as he watched Reaver and Centurion, sparing, as per usual outside, wrecking his garden in the rain.  
  
"I haven't robattled in ages." he laughed a little as he watched the pair fight. It was true; the last fight he was in was at least a year ago. They still trained though, raising their stats, but keeping their ranking. He sipped his cup of tea.  
  
"How's Juri?" Dark asked, looking at him.  
  
"Juri's fine." He smiled warmly "Juri is very polite mannered and things." Jedi-and boasted. He was very proud of his daughter. Dark Lady rolled her eyes and tutted.  
  
"Yeah I bet. Surprised she hasn't learned how to play PS2 yet, living around you guys and all." he looked at her with a big smile  
  
"Oh but she can!" he laughed "She beat Angel the other day." Angel wasn't as skilled at video games as Reaver, Revolver or Meta-Jedi but she was no push over.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Dark Lady laughed. "Ugh, it's been boring without you around." She leaned her head back till a dull thud was heard as she hit the glass.  
  
"Has it? Wow..." a clash was heard. He quickly turned from dark to outside to see the pair in a dead lock, they pushed against each other, you could hear the straining of Metal from where they where. "I'm worried dark..." Jedi-and said out of the blue, dark looked at him curiously.  
  
"Maybe I should go get Damien.........."  
  
"No, not about the fight..." he was almost yelling, but he still looked calm. She looked at him curiously.  
  
"So what's wrong?" she turned to look out at the large bots in the now ruined garden.  
  
"It's Reaver... he's been acting...strangely..."  
  
"Stranger than usual?"  
  
"Yes, it is possible..." he laughed a little at what he was saying; she let off a small giggle but returned too normal soon.  
  
"Wow. How so?" he paused, trying to find the right way to describe it.  
  
"Well...He seems...darker..." he paused for a moment, to gather his thoughts, "I think it started a few months ago when I found out he could no longer have kids with Brass..." he said thoughtfully, sipping his tea.  
  
"I guess that would be the case. But hey, what do you expect? Death types are supposed to be dark, I guess. But I do see what you mean. Maybe it's just a phase?" she put her finger to her lips, and thought about it. she looked out, the pair had stopped the dead lock and stopped, sheathing their weapons.  
  
"I hope so... but maybe it's an imbalance... haven't you noticed how unusually happy he is?" he looked out to see him laughing and joking with the big red CNT, hitting him on the back because of a good joke.  
  
"There's a reason behind that." Dark started, unsure of herself "Me." She looked down and sighed a little.  
  
"I think so too... sorry but I think when we created him, our energies went in to him... but they didn't quite match..." he looked out again.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
What ya think? Please read and Review. 


End file.
